


Star Crossed

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stargazing, kind of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto can't sleep, and when he looks around Ardyn's no where to be found. He finds him, and they snuggle up in the back of his car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For G. <3

Prompto rolled over on the cot in the caravan. Gladio's back faced him, the larger man snoring soundly in his sleep. The gunner sighed, and rolled to his back. He turned his head, saw their other companions in the opposite cot. The prince was tossing next to his advisor, face contorted.

 _Another nightmare? Poor Noct..._

Ignis roused slightly, as if feeling Noct's restless dream. Prompto watched the advisor's arm settle over the prince, and the prince latch onto it almost immediately. His tossing calmed, and he was soon back to a sound slip. 

Prompto smiled slightly at the sight, until Gladio rolled over, his arm falling heavy onto Prompto's chest. 

"Ow...ugh...buddy...." He whispered, to no avail. He slipped out from under Gladio's arm, sitting up and placing his feet on the floor. One...two, three...the caravan was missing an inhabitant. 

That strange auburn haired man. Ardyn.

 _He's so weird...but...I wanna know more about him...Maybe he's not so bad...Huh, wonder where he is..._

Prompto glanced around. The other three were sound asleep, how he wished he was. He sighed, again, and found his boots. He tugged them on as he hopped down the two steps outside of the caravan. 

It couldn't have been much past one AM. The night air held a brisk chill, enough to make him regret not wearing a jacket. He rubbed his arms to keep them warm. He spotted Ardyn's little red car, top down and exposed to the elements. The blonde glanced around, though the rest area was deserted save for the 24 hour mini-mart and it's sole worker. 

"Maybe he's..." 

Prompto's feet carried him over to Ardyn's car, seemingly without thought. He found the man lying in the back seat of his car. 

"Hey..." Prompto said quietly, partially to draw attention to his approach, partially because the man made his heart flutter, and he didn't know what else to say.

"Good evening, little sunflower. Trouble sleeping?" Ardyn returned his greeting in the same quiet tone. Prompto enjoyed hearing his voice, so different from everyone else's, as if from another time and place entirely. 

"Yeah...you too?" Prompto asked. 

Ardyn didn't move to face him, instead stayed facing directly up towards the night sky, left arm beneath his head to act as a pillow. 

"Hm...I find myself preferring the quiet company of the night. Care to join me?" 

Prompto's heart jumped.

"In...your car? There's not much room."

"You can lie on me, I don't mind."

Prompto hesitates for a moment. A sudden breeze makes him shiver, and he considers his options...before climbing over the door, and into the back seat. He climbs on top of Ardyn, whose considerable height difference makes it easy for him to settle back, head on his chest. Ardyn is warm beneath him, the sensation making his chest and arms feel even more cold. 

The older man raises his arm over Prompto, hovering. 

"May I, lest you fall?" He lowered his arm over Prompto's chest in demonstration.

"Y-yeah, sure." Ardyn wraps his arm over the younger man, rubbing bare fingers over his arm. 

"Prompto, you feel as if Shiva herself cast a fingertip against you..." 

Prompto wiggles back again, trying to gain more of Ardyn's warmth. "It's not so bad...but um. Do you mind if I readjust myself? It's kinda awkward balancing on you." 

"Of course not, move as you see fit." Ardyn lifts his arm to allow Prompto space. The blonde wedges himself, his back to the back seat. He scoots around until his forehead is close to Ardyn's jaw, head back on him. 

Ardyn realizes his right arm has been pinned so it's only movement option is to wrap around the younger man, and he lets out a sharp, amused snort. He feels the blond snuggle back into him. He settles once he finds a comfortable spot, and lets out a contented sigh. 

"What're you doing out here, anyway? Just looking at the stars?" 

"Primarily." 

"Hm..." Prompto raises his arm, and rests it over Ardyn's. "They are really pretty..."

"Do you not often see them?" 

"No, not in the city..." He lets out a yawn, and feels Ardyn's thumb rubbing his arm. "They're really bright out here." 

"Ah, of course. The artificial light detracts so much from the natural order...there was a great deal of time where I too, could not see the stars. The night sky is a great deal different from when I was your age, however the stars still hold such an alluring luster, don't you think?"

There was no response. 

"Little sunflower...?" 

He tilted his head to look at Prompto, who was fast asleep. Ardyn smiled, almost sweetly. He pressed his lips to the blonde's forehead. 

"Rest now, little one. The road ahead will not be easy for you..."


End file.
